


Lowkey

by Anibloome



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fanfiction, Final Haikyuu Quest, Gen, Inarizaki, POV Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Reader-Interactive, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anibloome/pseuds/Anibloome
Summary: 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐧 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 {𝐓𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐬𝐤𝐢𝐩}{𝐇𝐀𝐈𝐊𝐘𝐔𝐔 𝐀𝐔}𝐀𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐚 𝐛𝐚𝐝 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐢𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 𝐬𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐨𝐥, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐀𝐭𝐬𝐮𝐦𝐮 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐟𝐚𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐤𝐞𝐞𝐩𝐬 𝐛𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐢𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐚𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐦𝐞𝐞𝐭 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧,𝐡𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞.𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐨𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐬𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐤𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐭𝐫𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐫𝐮𝐧 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲.𝐖𝐡𝐨 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰𝐬 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐧 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝?{𝐎𝐏𝐄𝐍 𝐄𝐍𝐃𝐈𝐍𝐆}{𝐒𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐍𝐒𝐅𝐖 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐬;𝐜𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠}____________________________𝐀𝐮𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐫'𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐞:𝐘/𝐍 𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐨𝐬𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐛𝐚𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐲, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐜𝐢𝐚𝐥 𝐟𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐞𝐬.𝐘/𝐍 𝐚𝐤𝐚 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲, 𝐠𝐨𝐞𝐬 𝐛𝐲 𝐬𝐡𝐞/𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲.𝐈 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐜𝐥𝐚𝐫𝐢𝐟𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐬𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐧𝐨𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐮𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐨𝐟 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐩𝐩𝐨𝐬𝐢𝐭𝐞. 𝐏𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐣𝐨𝐲!
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. There

It was a hot day of Summer, middle of July. You were sitting alone in your apartment, since your roommate was at her parents house for the weekend. You couldn't go to yours since they were out in vacation so you had to stick at home. None of your other friends were up to hanging out, since they were either with their family, either preparing for the late Summer exams.  
You stared at the clock on the wall for more than an hour now and you were already feeling like boredom was winning.  
You don't usually stay on the social media. You always prefer to go out or to study for school instead. But since today you don't have anything better to do you decided to go to you and your roommate's bedroom and sat at the desk. You turn on your laptop and log into your old social media account.  
It didn't seem that bad, and it actually became kinda fun so you just continued exploring the internet. 

'Huh? What is that? ' you think noticing an icon popping of on your screen. 

-𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝 𝐫𝐞𝐪𝐮𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐦𝐬𝐛𝐲𝐭𝐬𝐮𝐦𝐮-

'Msbytsumu- ...Why do I feel like I know this person..Anyways'  
*𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝 𝐫𝐞𝐪𝐮𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐚𝐜𝐜𝐞𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐝*

"No way! Omi-kun! She accepted! "

"Who? "

"Y/N!"

"Is that the one you kept talking about?The girl you said didn't use social media? "

"But it's true! I don't know what's up with her and what made them log in but they accepted my friend request! "

𝐍𝐞𝐰 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐦𝐬𝐛𝐲𝐭𝐬𝐮𝐦𝐮  
𝐓𝐨𝐝𝐚𝐲 𝟐:𝟑𝟓 𝐩𝐦

Hi!

Hey. 

How come you friended me? 

Oh you popped up on  
my explore page so I just went ahead.  


Oh nice. 

You seem familiar tho. Do I know you? 

Seem? 

What do you mean? 

I checked your profile and  
you look kinda familiar. 

What was your name again? 

Atsumu.

Hi Y/N.

Wait Atsumu-... MIYA ATSUMU!? 

FROM INARIZAKI HIGH?! 

THAT MIYA ATSUMU?! 

THAT ANNOYING BITCH WHO  
KEPT PRETENDING HE'S COOL AND  
CHANGED GIRLFRIENDS EVERY SINGLE WEEK?! 

OK OK! HOLD ON! 

First of all, YES, THAT MIYA ATSUMU FROM INARIZAKI HIGH! 

Second of all, ANNOYING BITCH WHO PRETENDS TO BE COOL?!

And lastly,it wasn't every week... Maybe 2 weeks.And it wasn't even MY fault. 

Oh really?! 

Then who's? The girl's?! 

I mean sometimes... 

No, I didn't say that. 

Anyways. 

They were either with me for my looks either for my popularity. 

Mostly for both. So I ditched every single one. 

You are such a-

OI! STOP WITH THAT!

AS I SAID NOT MY FAULT! 

Ugh, anyway. 

Now my question is, why do you contact me? After all this years? 

You know I didn't forget what happened when we were 3rd years. 

Yes, I know.. 

But I changed,you know. 

I'm even more handsome and talented and-

Stop right here. 

I don't need to hear more. 

You're lucky I'm not blocking you, but don't you think I'll be talking to you. 

Want to say anything else before I'll close my laptop and never ever talk to you again, regretting every second I spent texting you? 😊

WAIT,WHAT?!WHY-

No? Ok. 😊

Bye Atsumu. 

*𝐲/𝐧𝐬𝐯𝐥𝐨𝐠 𝐢𝐬 𝐨𝐟𝐟𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐞*

"OMI-KUN! SHE JUST DISCONNECTED AND SAID THEY DON'T WANT TO TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN!" Atsumu shouted through little tears. 

"Wow.You really pissed her off, didn't you?. " giggled Sakusa, Atsumu's teammate from the Msby team. 

"STOP MAKING FUN OF ME OMI-KUN!YOU'RE BEING SO CRUEL RIGHT NOW, YOU KNOW?!  
SHŌYŌ-KUN~! " cried Miya. 

'How the hell did I end up talking to him again... ' you thought. 

You left the chat and closed the laptop. You jumped on the bed and covered your face with your hands. 

'Msby... Wait-... Isn't that the team Bo's in?! '

You jump off the bed and pick up your phone scrolling through lots of old messages. You clicked on a video sent by your sweet cousin, Bokuto Koutarou. 

*𝐯𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐨 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐬 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠*

*"HINATA! THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THERE"  
  
"HAHA! "

"What the- ATSUMU!? "*

  
You paused the video and stared at the phone. You zoomed it and looked closely at 'the Atsumu'. 

'Shit! That's him... And he's in the same team as Bo?! '

You sighed and threw your phone away. 

'Ugh, change?! Bullshit. He's the same annoying fucker... Hope I don't have to hear from him again.  
When was I supposed to meet with Bo.... 2 weeks from now... Eh, it's ok, it's not like he's gonna be here...'

You got up and looked over to your closet. 

'You know what. Fuck it. I'm going out alone. '

You went over to your wardrobe and choose an outfit, a pair of baggy jeans, an oversized T-shirt and a jacket. Nothing special. 

You locked the door behind. It was already 6pm , so it was almost dark outside. You were walking on the street with your loud music on your headphones.

You were heading to the new opened night club in your town. It wasn't far, so you should've arrived in at least 10 minutes. You don't usually go to night clubs, but tonight, it's a better choice than talking to Miya, so you're up to it. 

When arrived, you entered a dark and big building, overwhelmed by music. It was full of people, dancing, singing, drinking, kissing, vomiting, smoking, doing everything and anything to be honest.  
You walked in and sat down at a table. People were staring , since you were all alone but you didn't care. You ordered a drink, two, three. Already four. The world was spinning, but you were killing it on the dance floor. People were screaming, cheering and applauding. 

"Again,why did you want to come here? "

"It's a new opened club, and you know I'm always down to partying. "

"Same as always... "

"Oi.Shut up. "

"What's happening there? There's a lot of people surrounding something. "

"I don't know. I'll go see, y'all wait here. "

"What's going on here- NO WAY, Y/N?! "

"Oh Hi Atsumu! ~"

Atsumu and the Msby boys came too. Apparently Miya himself made them come since he loves partying, and damn of course Bokuto was down, so the rest were kinda forced here.

**||𝐀𝐭𝐬𝐮𝐦𝐮'𝐬 𝐏𝐎𝐕||**

  
"OH MY-"

Y/N was dancing like crazy, being the center of attention to everyone that was in the club. She is actually really good tho...

'WAIT- WHAT ARE THESE MOVES?! NAH AH.'

Y/N started going around, seducing people with their dance moves that started to get hotter. I jumped on the dance floor, everyone's eyes fixed on me.

"What The Hell aRe You doinG heRe~" said Y/N.

"Oh no... You're drunk, dumbass. " I whispered in her ear.  
"Ok everyone! The show is over so you can continue enjoying your time now. Byeee! "

I grabbed Y/N and carried her in a rush. Everyone looked confused and disappointed. I had to bring her to our table, where the boys were.

"Who's Atsumu-san with? " asked Hinata staring at Miya, trying to guess who's the one.

"Wait- Y/N?! " yelled Bo standing up.

"Y/N? Who's that? "

When I got there Koutarou ran to me and told me to let her to him. I didn't know how he knows them but he looked pretty serious so I accepted. He layed her down on the couch.

"Bokuto-san.Who's Y/N? " asked Shōyō.

"Wait- You know Y/N?! How" I looked at Bokuto.

"They're my cousin. May I ask how do YOU,Miya, know her? "

"Well don't you know they went to Inarizaki high? My old school. We met there. "

"Oh really? She didn't really tell me a lot about their high school years.  
Anyways. They're blank out drunk. I don't know how come.She usually doesn't drink,hardly ever even sipping some beer.  
Sorry guys, but I'll head out, I have to take her home-. "

"I can keep them at my place till they recover! " I rushed.

"But-"

"No buts, I'll do it. You enjoy your time here. I heard Akaashi can't go on a date tomorrow. Sad. "

"W-wait.. H-how do you.. " ***emo mode activated***

 **"** Oh no. I just overheard. I'm sorry, it must have really been-. "

"Ok you take care of them. BARMAN! BRING ME A DRINK. * **sobs** * I have a sadness attack."

'Easy.'  


* ** _End of Atsumu's POV_** *

_______

Atsumu grabbed you by your waist and dragged you to his car. He drove to his apartment, in the center of the city. It was high so the view was able to make anybody dizzy and to blind them with it's beauty. 

Miya opened the door and struggled to get you in bed. You were really drunk so you didn't have a clue about what was happening . He took your jacket off and went to grab a glass of water. 

"Hey, Y/N.Wake up!Drink this and make sure not to spill it. "

"Huh-..? " you looked up at him, tired and drunk. 

"Argh... "

He sat down next to you and opened your mouth. He pured the water in, gentle so that you won't choke or spill. 

"Now swallow, slowly. "

You finally swallowed the water and fell back on the bed. You opened your eyes and stared at Atsumu for a moment who was facing you. 

"Atsumu?!What are you....doing... *hiccup*...in my..house~"

"This is **my** house Y/N.You're drunk now so you don't realize what you're doing or saying so just rest. There's nothing you could do more. "

You stared into his eyes. You made an angry face at him. He looked back, confused. 

"Why are you so...*hiccup* ugly? ~"

"WHAT-?! "

"Shhhhh.... You're too noisy..~"

"Argh nevermind, get some rest. I'll go sleep on the living room-"

You grabbed his hand and pulled him down. You made some space for him. 

"Stay.. *hiccup* here... ~" you mumbled as your hands were going down his chest. 

"Wait Y/N- are you sure?! I mean I know you still haven't forgiven me-" said Atsumu blushing. 

"Aha.. Just *hiccup* lay. ~"

'I bet she's going to regret this tomorrow. Eh, anyways. I'll take the opportunity. '

"Fine then. " chuckled Miya, laying down next to you. 

Your hand was still on the lower of his chest. He looked over at it and you and smirked. He moved you around and pulled in hugging you tightly. 

"Good night, Y/N."

  
_** End of chapter 1 ** _


	2. Alcohol

  
The next morning you wake up in a big bed. You were super sleepy and had a headache, but you managed to stand up. You felt something pulling your waist so you look down. It was Atsumu, sleeping like the dead.   
You stared at him for a few seconds then realised what was happening.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK MIYA?! " you screamed at him.

Atsumu opened his eyes slowly, yawning. He looked up at you.

"Oh.Morning Y/N! " he smiled.

You jumped off the bed,looking at him with a deadly look on your face.

"Where the hell am I? And why the heck are you here?! " you shouted.

He stood up , yawning.

"My place. I came with my volleyball team at a club and found you there. You were drunk af so I had to take care of you. " responded Miya.

"HUH?! "

"OI, NO NEED TO YELL! "

You looked down at yourself.You were dressed in some big shorts and a large t shirt that was barely standing on you. You open your eyes wide and stared at Miya.

"What is it? " he said.

"M-my...WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?! WHAT IS THIS?! "

"HOLY OMI-KUN'S ANTIGERM SPRAY, YOU BROKE MY EARS! "

"What-"  
____________________________________

"Anyways.. You seemed uncomfortable in your clothes. "

"And you decided to change me-... "

"Into my clothes, yes. "

You inhaled air.

"YOU GODDAMN BEE! "

* **OK, I'M SORRY, BACK AT THE STORY***

"Tsk..I have to get back on my apartment."

"Come on, sleep some more. It's only 9.You can go home later. " mumbled Miya, falling back on the bed. 

"You really think I'm going to sleep on the same bed with you-"

"You seemed to enjoy it last night. You didn't really make a fuss. " he said,smirking.

You stopped for a second. You covered your mouth, blushing. You remembered last night. 

"So, come on. "

"NO! NO WAY I-"

He grabbed your hand and pulled you on the bed. You opened your eyes, dizzy.   
You saw Atsumu right before your eyes. You fell on top of him.His hands were on your waist, grabbing it tightly. You were able to feel him go down on you. You stood up on his chest and looked at him.He was smirking.   
You smiled at him. 

"You sick son of a bitch-" you said, slapping him hard. 

  
"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR-"

*you slapped him again*

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN ASK?! " you yelled.

You got up and layed down on the other side of the bed, keeping as much distance as possible.   
'Ugh, my head hurts. This f*cker.. '

Atsumu suddenly came close and whispered in your ear.

"Oh come on, don't be like that~"

"Do you want me to slap you again? "

"No, I'm sorry. " he said turning the other way, falling asleep.

You sighed and closed your eyes.   
'How did I end up with him again... After what happened in high school I didn't want to see his face ever again... '

***11 am***

"Hmh.. "

You wake up from a loud noice. You get off of the bed, noticing Atsumu was not there. You let out a yawn while looking around.   
'Did he run away from his own apartment-'

You heard another noise. It was coming from the kitchen. You walk to it, sleepy. 

"Hi, Y/N! " smiled Miya. 

He was cooking breakfast, well if you don't count it to be too late for breakfast. 

You went to grab a glass of water when a warm hand grabbed you. He pulled in and kissed your neck. 

"M-Miya... Please.. "

He continued to kiss you, going down your neck, holding you even more tight. 

"Atsumu.. " you mumbled, shivering. 

He let go of you and went back to the food. 

"Sorry... " he whispered. 

You stared at the glass of water in your hand. You were blushing pretty hard so you covered your mouth with your hand, gasping for air. You calmed down and sat at the table, where Atsumu already prepared everything. 

"How come I never knew you were Bokuto-san's cousin? " asked Miya. 

"Oh, so you actually know Bo." you giggled.   
"I mean, you never asked so. " you replied, smiling. 

"My bad then" he smirked. 

You both ate and then you went to grab your phone. You saw your roommate has called you multiple times.   
'Well shit, I'm screwed. '

You called her. 

"Hi, Hara-"

*OH MY GOD YOU-*

"HOLY GOD, HARA! SLOW DOWN"

Atsumu peeked through the bedroom's door, listening. 

*SWEETIE, WHERE ARE YOU?! I CAME BACK LAST NIGHT, AT LIKE 1 AM AND YOU WEREN'T HOME! YOU WEREN'T EVEN ANSWERING YOUR CELL! *

"Ok ok, I understand you were worried...BUT YOU DON'T NEED TO FUCKING YELL AT ME THROUGH THE PHONE. "

'Oh my fricking god, not even Shōyō-kun and Bokuto-san yell like that. ' thought Miya. 

"I'm ok girl, no need to worry, I'll be coming home soon. "

*When you arrive , you better tell me where the hell you were and what you did, got it? *

"*sigh* Yes, bye" you said. 

*Love ya~* 

* **Hanged up***

**"** Who was that? " asked Atsumu coming in the room. 

"Oh so you were listening! Ugh, anyways... My roommate, she was worried for me and wondering why I wasn't home last night. "

"And what are you gonna tell her when she asks you where were you? "

"I'll say that some bitch kidnapped me-"

"OI!I DIDN'T KIDNAP YOU!"

"I don't know.. I'll see what I tell her... Anyways, bring me my clothes, I'm going home. "

Atsumu came close and grabbed you. 

"Come on~ stay more. "

"First of all, my roommate is 'bout to go crazy if I don't return soon, second of all, I was planning on never talking to you ever again, so no way I'm staying. "

He whispered in your ear. 

"I missed you Y/N.."

He grabbed your neck and started kissing it like before. You gasped for air. 

"A-Atsumu... "

He continued going down on your neck. 

"Y/N you don't understand how much I wanted to talk to you...to see you...to touch and feel you. " he said softly. 

Miya pushed you on the bed, still kissing your neck.   
'Ugh, this bitch... ' you thought. 

He lift up your shirt a bit, revealing your belly. He touched it slowly, rubbing against it. His hands were big and warm, just like you remembered them. 

Miya continued touching and kissing you, but suddenly stopped. You were biting your hand all along. 

He got up and looked at you. Atsumu grabbed the hand you were biting and held it. You were now facing each other. 

He suddenly pulled your waist against him. You let out a gentle moan,that broke the silence.You quickly covered your mouth, staring harshly at the guy. He was turned on. Miya grabbed your face and kissed you. You suddenly grabbed his face,putting it away. 

"Since when do you have a tongue piercing-" 

"Made it after high school. How come you didn't notice it till now."

He pulled in again, kissing even more passionate.  
'Fuck, this dude..'

Atsumu's hand starting going down your stomach and kept going. You were flinching from time to time, but he kept going. 

Right before he was able to do anything else you push him away, stopping both the kissing and touching. 

"Miya, stop. I can't do this. "

"But Y/N-"

"Just...please bring my clothes and leave me alone for good. "

Atsumu let go of you and got up. He handed you,your clothes and left so that you can change.   
Once he closed the door behind , you fell to the ground, covering your face. Atsumu's clothes that you were wearing were messy and so was your mind.  
You shaked your head and changed.   
'I can't believe I let him do that.. '

You packed his clothes and let them on the bed. You grabbed your stuff and before you could walk right out the door and never see him again, he stops you. 

"Y/N-"

**_End of chapter 2_ **


	3. Reunion

"Y/N-"

He stared into your eyes. You hated him. He wronged you so much, both during high school and even now.   
You couldn't stand to look at him, so you turned away.

"What is it... " you mumbled, facing the door.

Atsumu sighed and stayed quiet for a few seconds.  
And then he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry for what I did. You know, when we were younger-.. "

He stopped , to see your reaction. You were staying still so he continued.

"I know I was an asshole, and what I did now, wasn't cool either. "

You sighed, looking at the ground.

"Ok." you said and left the apartment.

You've been to he's house before , but time has passed since then so you were quite lost.   
You looked around and noticed a sign with a map.

'Oh, that's my street.... So I should go.... Perfect! '

Once you arrived home, after 20 minutes of walking,your legs gave up on you and a headache started killing you. You opened the door and now your ears were in pain too.

"Y/N!!!! " you heard someone scream from the living room.

It was your roommate. She jumped into your arms,but you both fell down.

"OUCH HARA! "

"Oh, sorry! I thought you'll catch me"

'How am I supposed to catch you when I can barely keep myself up. My head's killing me. ' you thought.

She got up and offered her hand to help you get up.

"Now.... WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU ALL NIGHT! I WAS WORRIED! " she yelled , shaking the crap out of you.

"OI, STOP! MY HEAD WAS HURTING LIKE HELL ANYWAY, I DON'T NEED YOU TO GIVE IT A SHAKE TOO"

Hara stopped, looking at you.

"Spill."

'Gah, this girl'  
"I was over at a.... 'God, what do I say.. ".... friend's house. "

You knew she didn't believe you, just by the look in her eyes.

"* **sigh** * I went up to a club last night and I met someone from high school, nothing more. "

She still didn't fully believe,but knew you won't spill any other thing so she let it slide.

"What's that smell? " she asked, checking you out.

You looked at her confused. You started sniffing around, until you smelled you.   
'It smells like Atsumu's cologne-'  
'Shit-'

"Hm, who knows. Anyways, gonna go take a shower~" you said running to the bathroom.

Hara stayed still, smirking.

'You forgot I'm friends with your cousin, right? ' she thought.

After you got off the shower, you went to Hara, who was staying on her phone, in the living room.

"Oh, Y/N! I almost forgot telling you. Tonight we have a get out set with your cousin and his teammates, I think, if I remember right. "

"Huh-" you stopped , processing the whole thing.

"First of all, why did Bo tell you and not me?! "

"Well maybe because you didn't respond to his calls!He knew y-" Hara stopped, realizing she just confessed she knew where you were last night.

You opened your eyes wide and slapped your face.

"So you know... "

"Well yeah,but not... You know... The details " she said, smirking.

"Fuck off. "

"Anyways, so he called me then, asking if you came home , but since I said no, he guessed you were still at Atsumu's, I think was his name, house.Koutaro said that we should all hang out tonight, wouldn't it be fun? He said there are gonna be his teammates and some old friends. "

"Why would he come up with something like that in the last minute?! "

"He said he missed you and wanted to chat, and why not to make it a whole hang out with more people. "

'Couldn't he just invite me, alone, to a cafe-' you thought.

"We're gonna head out at 5 pm, so get ready till then. "

You looked over at the clock.

* **3:45***

"Ok." you sighed and headed to your sharing bedroom. 

You sat down on the bed and closed your eyes. A flashback from this morning came into your mind and you shivered. 

You suddenly opened your eyes and jumped off the bed, covering your mouth. 

'Holy shit.ATSUMU'S GONNA BE THERE!' you thought.   
'Well fuck... This ain't good. '

Time flew by fast and so it was almost time to go. 

"GAH COME ON! " yelled Hara throwing clothes all over the room. 

"You okay? "

"NO! I HAVE TO FIND A NICE OUTFIT! "

"Why? I thought you already found yourself something. "

"WELL YES BUT I'M LOOKING FOR SOMETHING FOR YOU"

"What, why? I have clothes. " you said, confident. 

She looked over at you, staying on the bed, in a sweatshirt and some baggy jeans. 

"Sweetie, you know I respect your style, but tonight you ain't dressing like that. "

"WHY?! We're only going to...i don't know actually... "

"Oh, I didn't tell you? We're going to the Quenn Club,that expensive and sexy club in the center of the city."

"Huh-"

"I didn't mention anything like that, right-"

"YOU SAID WE'RE GONNA HANG OUT"

"But that counts as hanging out-"

You slapped your face, falling on the bed. 

"*gasp* PERFECT! " shouted Hara. 

You got up, waiting for her to show you the clothes. 

"HARA,FOR GOD'S SAKE I'M NOT WEARING THAT! "

She pulled up a short, slim, blue, sparkly dress, that to be honest you've never seen before.

"WHERE DID THIS EVEN COME FROM?! "

"Doesn't matter- COME ON Y/N! YOU'LL ROCK IT! "

"No, Hara, I'm not-"

"WOAH YOU LOOK STUNNING! " said Hara, clapping, looking at you. 

She forced you to wear it, and there's no joke with this girl. 

You went over to the mirror.Your face dropped. 

"I look like a whore-"

"OH SHUT IT, YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL! " 

Hara grabbed your wrist and made you sit on a chair. She came close, with a bag of make-up. 

"No- you know I dont like make-up! "

"I promise I won't use much. "

And she actually kept her promise, and only put some mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss on. 

"Sweetie, you're stunning! "

You smiled. 

"You too. "

"I know right! -" laughed Hara, styling her hair. 

You both giggled and got up. 

"Let's go! "

You were supposed to meet Bo downstairs, since he was gonna drive y'all there, where the others were. 

"Bo! " you said, running towards him, jumping into your cousin's arms. 

"Hi Y/N! Long time no see! he giggled, hugging you back.   
" WOAH YOU LOOK FANTASTIC! " he yelled. 

"THAT'S WHAT I TOLD THEM TOO! " you heard your roommate shout. 

" Sup Hara. "

"Yo, Koutaro. " she smiled. 

"Come on, the boys are waiting. "

"Hey, Bokuto! Who's gonna be there? " asked Hara. 

"Well, my teammates, and some old high school friends. We used to have so much fun. " responded Koutaro, while driving. 

Once they arrived, a loud sound was making their ears bleed. It was the music from the club. 

They got in, and a strong smell of Wine and Whisky was covering the place. 

It was a big building, with a specific vibe. All kinds of people were there, dancing,drinking,chatting,making out-, anyways-. 

People started staring at y'all. They were gasping and whispering. 

"Why are they looking at us like that...? " you whispered to Hara. 

She smiled looking at you. 

"They're looking at you, bae. "

"Hey, you! You look so good! "

"Sexy-"

"STUNNING! "

"Wow, you're so beautiful! "

"Love the dress! Killing it! "

Everyone kept on yelling at you these kind of things while you were walking behind Bo. 

"Thank you! " you said to some people, that were complimenting you, when you suddenly heard, over all these sounds, a voice calling you. 

"Come on Y/N they're over here. " you heard Bo say, pointing at a big and fancy place in the whole room.

You walked there, seeing a ginger, some masked guy, a rooster looking dude-, some other guys, all dressed in fancy and sexy clothes,and there he was, Atsumu.

He was laughing and talking to someone next to him, that you couldn't really tell how they looked like, because of the lighting,but when you came, he suddenly stopped, staring at you. He checked you out, and turned back around to the person he was talking to. 

"I think I just-" he whispered in their ear. 

"You mean-"   
"Oh shit-" they whispered back. 

Atsumu grabbed a pillow and sat up, putting the pillow, to cover himself. He then grabbed his glass of whisky and stared in the other way. 

"Ok everyone, this is Y/N! They're my cousin.Y/N, these are Hinata (the ginger) , Sakusa (the masked guy) and Atsumu, my teammates and the rest are Suna, Osamu.Kuroo" said Bo, pointing to the rooster.   
"Iwaizumi, Tooru, Kageyama, Yamaguchi and Kenma, all some old friends from high school. "

"Hi, nice to meet y'all! " you smiled at them. 

"Hi! Nice to meet you too! " said Hinata. 

"By the way, you look awesome!" pointed Kuroo out. 

" Thank you! " you giggled. 

"You! Y/N?! " you heard Suna and Osamu calling you. 

"No way, so it's really you, guys. " you said walking to them. 

"Long time no see" smiled Suna. 

"Y'all know each other? " asked Tooru. 

"Yeah.We went to high school together" affirmed Suna again

"So how have you been? " asked Osamu. 

"Eh, nothing much happened. I focused a lot on school so I didn't really have time to hang out or to party. My roommate over there dragged me outside today as well. " you said looking at Hara who was talking to your cousin and Iwaizumi. 

"Well I'm glad you're here. " laughed Suna. 

"Same! You seem really nice! " said Hinata. 

Tooru and Yamaguchi approved. 

You continued talking to the boys, not even noticing how the time flew by so fast.   
Suddenly Bokuto came up to you. 

"Mind if I steal her a bit? " he asked. 

"Uh-"

"Thanks." he smiled. 

He went over to the part of the sofa where Atsumu was staying on his phone and dragged him too, without explanation.

He dragged you two in another room and made you both sit down. 

"Why the hell are we here-" asked Atsumu. 

"You shut up. " said Bokuto. 

You and Miya looked at each other terrified. 

"So, last night we found you drunk at a club and Atsumu, offered to take care of you.  
Were you ok-? "

"HUH-?! WHY'S THAT?! "

"Asking just in case, you know, experience-"

"Yeah, it was ok. " you said. 

Miya and Koutaro stared shocked at you. 

"For real-" 

"Stop being so surprised! " said Atsumu. 

"Yeah.He actually took care of me. " you smiled. 

Bokuto looked intensely at Miya and sighed. 

"Okk" he smiled.   
"Let's go now~~" Koutaro yelled, joyfully. 

'Yes. He's himself again. ' you thought. 

"Hey, Y/N.." mumbled Atsumu, grabbing your wrist.   
"Thanks.."

"For? " you turned around, facing him. 

He looked up, right at you. 

"Uh.. "

"I was kidding. I know what you're talking about. " you said. 

"Please, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done any of those... And I'm so sorry for everything I did to you on the past-...".His voice was cracking. 

He stopped, shivering. You freed your hand, which he was holding and walked up to him. 

"Atsumu, look at me. "

He hesitated. 

"I said, look at me. " you said, grabbing his face and making him look at you. 

He was tearing up a little. 

"I won't forgive you. And probably never will. But, I can't deny the fact that I missed you. I wished everyday to never see you again, and at the same time craved for your touch. I kept my distance right after high school. Did I make a good decision? I don't know. I achieved what I wanted. I never walked past you ever again,but still knowing everything we had is gone felt like hell.We meet again and at this point I can barely look at you right in the eyes, and you know damn well why. Not because of what happened yesterday,but because of what I lost. " 

  
_**E** _ _**nd of Chapter 3** _

Author's note:

  
Finally this chapter is done TwT. I've been working on it since Valentine's Day and I finally managed to get myself to finish it. Hope you enjoy the story and will continue to do.   
I'm going to start preparing the next chapter, just so I can give it to y'all sooner.   
Well that's it. Bye!


End file.
